Fallen
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: Loki was taken from his Asgardian cell. He could never escape his masters, could he? But landing on Midgard may not be the best idea, how will he be taken by the very planet he tried to destroy?
1. Chapter 1

**Kori: Hello fans! I decided to do something other than Yugioh for once! It's kind of funny that every oc I've created since Thor came out has been with Thor, but my one and only Avengers fanfiction is a romance with Loki. Haha. Or am I the only one who thinks that?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Thor, or Loki...yet**

**Fallen: Chapter One**

It was so dark. He was blind, he had to be. He touched his face with one hand to make sure his eyes were open. He thought they were.

Oh. They were. Then why couldn't he see anything? Had they blinded him? Taken away his sight, so he couldn't see where the next round of torture would come from?

He felt his pulse quicken, blood pounding in his ears. His chest tightened, his breath came in short gasps.

He tried to sit up, and was met by a mind-shattering wave of pain from his chest. He clawed at the material covering him with both hands, quickly realizing that the fabric was thoroughly soaked. He brought a trembling hand to his nose.

The irony smell that reached him, made him tremble. It was blood and if the pain was anything to go buy, it was his own.

Just as he began to panic completely, his sharp ears caught the slightest rustling. Then footsteps and murmuring voices. Suddenly, a scraping sound joined the noise. Metal against metal.

Shivers traveled up his spine as the sounds grew closer.

A searing light lit the room. He screwed his eyes tightly shut against the painful light.

After a few moments, he allowed himself to open his eyes. It hurt, but quickly adjusted.

He let out a small prayer of gratitude that he was not blind. The feeling lasted less than a second though.

Three large, deformed creatures shuffled into the rooms, powerful weapons in hand, followed by a tall, proud figure cloaked in black. The cruel face of the man, the leader, was twisted into a sadistic smile. "Hello, Loki," came the raspy purr that froze Loki where he was.

Thanos stepped slowly, delibratly, toward a wall from which hung every instrument of torture imaginable. Loki watched as Thanos fingered a hooked blade that seemed to be his favourite. He turned it over in his hands, turning to his victim.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering in fear. He tried to concentrate. 'Please, AllFather,' he prayed,' Let me have enough today. Please.' He stared at the blade as it came closer. 'And if I dont...'

The blade stabbed into him, sliding through the skin and muscle like it was warm butter. It slipped up his chest to his shoulder, bright red blood spilled from the cut and stained his pale skin.

'Let me die.'

Loki bit his lip so hard his teeth went through. A salty-copper taste filled his mouth. He couldn't help it anymore. He screamed in absolute agony.

How long had he been here? Weeks? Months?

Long enough that almost every inch of his skin was marred with these never-healing wounds.

He couldn't last much longer. He had to escape. Escape or die.

Now the blade was gone, he was allowed a moment to breathe as Thanos prepared the next torture.

Loki closed his eyes and retreated inside his mind. He felt a bit of familiar magic at his fingertips. Thanos had sealed off most of his power, but Loki had managed to retain this. And now he had enough power, he hoped.

He didn't care where he ended up. Not Asgard though, they would find him like they did last time. He let the power engulf him. He was begining to disappear, he felt himself getting lighter.

He heard Thanos shout, the roar fading as he fell away from the realm.

He was falling for hours, or for mere moments. The sensation of the fall was not entirely unpleasant. It was far preferable to the torture, at least.

The numbness turned to cold and pinpoints of light appeared above him.

Loki blinked, wondering what realm he was in. He twisted his head to look at the ground rising to meet him. Giagantic structures blurred by him. He wasn't prepared for the pain when he hit the ground.

Every still-bleeding cut on his body screamed and Loki was sure he heard a cracking sound that was probably his ribs. Spots danced on the edge of his vision and his conciousness faded.

He struggled to blink, to look up and see what was around him. His hand slipped on the filthy ground beneath him. A horrible stench wafted toward him. Loki heaved, his stomach trying to empty itself of nonexistent items.

Tears blurred his vision. He blinked and turned his face toward the lit end of the alley he had landed in. A metal thing raced by. A car.

So, he'd come back to Midgard. At least he was slightly familiar with the place. He would figure out everything eventually. Shelter, sustinence, he would survive. But first, he needed to rest. 'Just a quick nap,' he thought tiredly, the unconciousness taking him over.

Jeanette stepped quickly through the dimly lit maze of alleys. One hand gripped her purse tightly and the other rested on the can of mace in her pocket. Both items helped to slightly calm her natural paranoia.

She sighed, quickening her pace. She'd had to stay and work overtime cause that damn Laurie couldn't be bothered to make her shift on time.

Her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. Her fists clenched slightly.

At least she was almost home. That was a calming thought.

Her foot caught something and her ankle twisted. She went down hard on the dirty concrete.

"Ow," she said, pushing herself to her feet and flipping auburn hair out of her face. She looked over at what she had tripped on. No, not what. Who.

It was a man passed out on the ground. He was clothed in leather and some sort of armor looking thing. "Was there a fucking comicon in town or somethin'," she muttered, leaning down to get a closer look.

She noticed a red tinge to the metal and that parts of the loose green fabric were stained. 'Oh, shit,' she thought. 'He's bleeding.'

She crouched and turned him toward her. He had a shallow cut across his forehead that was bleeding slightly.

'Shit, What do I do?' she thought. She couldn't think of what to do. She sat him up and draped his arm around her shoulder. She braced herself and stood up. She could at least bandage his wounds a bit.

She stumbled into the apartment building. The elevator had a sign plastered to it. "Out of order," she read aloud, then let out a string of creative profanties.

She struggled up five flights of stairs, pausing once or twice to catch her breath.

Finally she reached her apartment. She opened the door and stumbled inside. She laid the man on the couch and went to the bathroom. She got a few rags, some water and several rolls of bandages.

She returned to the living room and then bit her lip, unsure of how to go about this. She finally resigned herself to peel some of the fabric away from his bloodstained skin. The armor was attached by leather straps and buckles. She struggled to undo a few of these and finally bared his chest.

She gasped at the sight of the mutilated chest. Several gaping cuts stretched across the skin. Blood leaked from all of them. Jeanette gulped and carefully wiped the blood and dirt away from the cuts. She placed a small bit of medicine on them and wrapped his chest with the bandages. She did the same with the wounds on his arm and forhead. She noticed some cuts on his pants.

She peeled his pants away, blushing slightly as she did so. She wrapped the wounds on his legs and went to her room. She searched one of her extra drawers and found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She put them on him as quickly as she could and placed a blanket over him.

She went to her room and got into bed. She was such an idiot. Bringing a complete stranger into her house when she had no clue who he was or why he was so badly hurt anyway.

The paranoia built up, refusing to calm down until she grabbed a pocketknife from her bedside table and slipped it under her pillow, just in case.

Just in case.

**Kori: Well, thank you for reading. I hope you review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kori: Hello everyone! I'm just a ball of happiness this week. I finally got a job! That means I might not have as much time to write, though. Meh, I'll deal. That's all for this one, now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avengers, Loki would have won and would rule our world! Or he would have gone good and found a girl.**

**Read and Review!**

**Fallen: Chapter two**

Loki was falling again. He fell through icy cold winds like Jotenhiem, and numbing darkness like in the space between worlds. Then the air was thin and light, the air of Midgard. He was falling farther and farther. It never ended. He looked all around. He couldn't tell which way was up or down. He couldn't even tell if he was falling anymore, or if he was floating instead.

The space around him was suddenly still and began to tighten around him. It pressed against his body, constricting him until he couldn't breathe. He gasped and heaved, desperate for air. Just as spots of blinding light began to dance before his eyes, he sat up.

He wasn't in endless space, he was in a room. He sat on a hard, lumpy couch that was in the center of a bland space. There was a small kitchen area to his left and a hallway to his right. He recognized the object on a table in front of him as a television. This was a Midgardian home.

Loki frowned to himself. So he was in Midgard. How inconvenient. He looked down at his clothing. He was no longer wearing his armor. Instead he was dressed in gray pants and a white shirt that were both too large for him. They were made of something soft and warm.

He attempted to get up and flinched when pain ripped through his leg. He collapsed back on the couch, grimacing. He pulled up the leg of the pants and stared at the bloody bandage that was wrapped around his thigh.

Loki pulled back the bandage and stared at the mess his leg was. The area around the gash was an angry red, the skin pulled tight. It no longer bled, but showed no signs of healing. Pain pulsed through Loki's leg with every heartbeat.

"Stop that!" a voice yelled from behind him. Loki jumped in surprise and spun around, fear burning in his chest. What if this was a trick and this person was one of Thanos's minions?

It wasn't. It was a Midgard girl with long reddish hair and fair skin. Freckles were sprinkled across her nose and her eyes, green and gold, glared at him from under her hair. She was as tall as Loki and slender in every aspect.

She didn't look like a threat, but Loki couldn't be sure. Then he saw the small blade in her hand. It was barely anything, but in his weakened state, Loki might not be able to protect himself from it.

Loki glared at her and tried to appear intimidating. "For what reason did you bring me here, mortal?" He felt a pang in his stomach as he called her mortal. He didn't know if he was even immortal anymore. Was he even Asgardian? Or was he just another pathetic mortal?

She raised an eyebrow. "That's how you treat the girl who saved your pathetic life, _mortal_." She said the last word in a mocking tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am no mere mortal," Loki snarled, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Just how hard did you hit your head when you got jumped?" she asked. "You are way too in character."

Loki's confusion must have shown, because she looked surprised. "You weren't at a Comicon or something like that? You didn't get jumped?"

"I do not understand what your talking about, woman!" Loki snapped. "I have been on Midgard only once before, and I did not pay attention to your petty customs. What is a 'comi-con' and what is this jumping?"

She frowned. "You're loonier than I thought," he heard her mutter. "All right, then just who are you?" she asked, louder this time.

"I am Loki, son of Laufey and raised as a son of Odin. I am from Asgard, but have been…other places for a long while." Loki stood again and tried to seem tall and proud through the pain in his leg.

Her eyes widened. "Seriously," she said. "You've got to be kidding me."

Loki opened his mouth to again tell her what he said was true, but she cut him off.

"Of all the people I could have saved, I just had to save the one who tried to kill us all! Why didn't I just leave him there?" She grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

Loki was cautious. "Now you believe me?"

She glared at him. "Yes. Of all the Loki wannabe's I've ever met, you're the first to be that forward about it. And the first to know who his parents really were. You're the real thing. Plus, I now know why your face seems familiar." She stalked over to the coffee table and pulled a magazine from a stack of paper. She held the cover a few inches from him face and pointed to the front.

There was a picture of him in full Asgardian garb, standing in front of a group of kneeling people. He remembered that incident. Next to the cover was a slightly blurry close up of his face. There was no mistaking him.

"I suppose I will be left to fend for myself now," Loki said to the woman, lowering her hand with his.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Nope. Knowing my luck, the moment you stepped outside the building, someone would shoot you."

He frowned at her. "You would help the one who tried to destroy your people? Would that not make you a traitor?"

"You tryin' to convince me to kick your butt out of here?" she said. "I don't care what they think, if they even found out. They won't though, if you stay inside. With that leg, I don't think even standing up is such a good idea."

Loki sighed and let himself be pushed onto the couch. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

She stared and him and laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. It takes a lot more than a guy in reindeer horns to frighten me."

He rolled his eyes. "I believe you and Tony Stark would get along brilliantly."

She shrugged. "Can't say. Never met the guy." Her eyes softened. "Plus, you've had plenty of chances to hurt me, or scare me and you haven't. I think I'll be fine."

Loki looked at her closely. By Midgardian or even Asgardian standards, she was nothing special. Not particularly ugly, but not pretty either. Her eyes were too close together, her mouth was too thin and her nose was too straight. Her skin was as pasty as his was. No, she was nothing special.

She looked down at him. "Hungry?" she asked.

His stomach responded with a growl before he could talk.

She laughed and went into kitchen.

Loki stared at the ceiling. He found himself comparing her to other women he had met. She was softer than Asgardian women, but tougher than most of the women he had met on his last trip to Midgard. He liked her laugh. It was mostly air, making barely any sound.

Loki sighed. He was only thinking these things because she was the first woman he'd been near in who knows how long. He looked down at his leg. The pants were still above the bandage. He picked at the edge again.

"I said stop that!" the woman called from the kitchen. "Do you want it to start bleeding again? Idiot!" Pots and pans started clanging around, drowning out what ever else she said.

Before long, Loki could smell meat and eggs. After another half hour, she was back in front of the couch, a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. He just stared at it.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it," she said and Loki believed her. She'd already devoured half of her plate.

"I suppose I should thank you, mortal," he said into a slice of toast.

"If you really want to thank me, stop calling me 'mortal.' My name is Jeanette." She took another bite of bacon. "I swear, though, if you call me 'Jeanie' or 'Nettie' or any other nickname, I will kick your ass across New York."

Loki laughed.

Jeanette smiled at him and went back for seconds.

Maybe Midgard wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Kori: Thanks for reading. I love you all and hope you liked it. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
